Beach Vacay!
Summary: '''The Rebel Hunters decide to spend some of their earnings on a beach vacation. '''Note: Yes there will be a Steven Universe song in this one. I don't own it or the series, all of which belongs to Rebecca Sugar and Cartoon Network. Please support the initial release. The camera opens up in a temple's vault in Rome. The Rebel Hunters have recently helped track, infiltrate and rat out a group of corrupt priests. Captain Belize: 'We can't thank you enough. You did a good job kids. You helped save the temple and its reputation. '''Foxx Otur: '''Nah, it was nothing. We're just doing what we do best. Now, we believe you have something of ours? ''Some officers arrive with 19 steel briefcases, each full of money. '''Captain Belize: '''75k each, as promised. '''Hunters: '''Thank you! '''Shade Falcon-de Kan: '''Hey guys, we don't have mission in months! What do ya say we spend some of this money, who knows it could be fun. '''Eigou Nile: '''Yeah, you're right. Wanna go somewhere? '''Nia Troy: '''Oh! I know, why don't we go to the Maldives for a few days? We have the funds. But no fancy hotels! We're going camping! '''Everyone except Amber: '''Yeah! Camping! '''Amber von Olympus: ''*confused* Camping? ''The camera cuts to a few days later at the airport in the Maldives at around 14:00. The Hunters minus Amber all arrive with their bags and they rented their 4 camper-vans (1 sleeps 5 people), they head straight for the mall to buy some food and necessities and they drive down to the campsite which is a beach framed by cliffs and mountains, there is an area where they can shower and the the rented boat is docked nearby along with fishing equipment, water skis, surfboards, a fire pit and volleyball equipment. They pay the guide and boat rental and begin to set up their respective vans. Amber soon arrives with her large bag. Trifa Liang-Mania: '''Uh...how are you gonna fit that in the van? '''Amber von Olympus: ''*sheepishly* Sorry it's my first time camping, so I just kept on adding more and more. '''Toni Aeras:' Don't worry, you're not the only one. Everyone is unpacking and setting up the bunk beds in the campervans. Amber got tangled trying to set hers up. So her friends have to help down from the bunk bed and fix it. After everyone is done they all change into their beach outfits. '' '''Talia Reflection: '''Picture guys! ''They take a photo together on the beach. Adolpha Bound-Amitola: 'Hey guys! Who's up for some beach volleyball? '''Everyone: '''Yeah! ''Boys versus girls match. Adam and Shade go up against Nia and Amber. Amber is shown getting knocked out by the ball and Nia destroying Shade and Adam by smacking down the ball so hard that they both got knocked out. Setsuna and Kagami are both against Eigou and Hachi, Kagami is shown annoying her brothers by using her flexibility to knock back all their shots and Setsuna taking the winning smack. Adolpha and Yoruko go up against Yang and Lupe, Lupe and Adolpha are shown running around in pain with their hands on fire while Yoruko and Yang are still going back and forth with a flaming volley ball. Toni and Ife face each other solo, doing it very professionally and ending up tying. Vidyut and Akihiro faces off against Valeria and Jewel, with Jewel and Valeria both demolishing the boys and accidentally setting the net on fire. Finally Foxx faces Talia and Trifa, but they ended up knocking each other out. They set up the bon fire and made some dinner and toasting marshmallows. '''Foxx Otur: '''Hey guys, I brought my guitar. ''*strums it a little* ''Any requests? '''Ife Aeras: *brings out guitar* I could play bass. Hinoka Kodomo: '''Huh, nice! '''Yoruko Senju: '''How about that song from Steven Universe? '''Foxx Otur: '''Which one? '''Yoruko Senju: '''Be Where Ever You Are. '''Talia Reflection: '''Sounds good. '''Ife Aeras: Let's do this! Foxx Otur: '''Alright here goes. ''*He starts strumming his guitar* ''Isn't this such a beautiful night, whoah, we're underneath a thousand shining stars. Isn't it nice to find yourself somewhere different, whoa, why don't you let yourself just be wherever you are. ''*the camera pans in closer to Foxx's and Ife's hands as they plays the guitar* ''Look at this place, look at your faces. I've never seen you look like this before. Isn't it nice to find yourself somewhere different, whoa, why don't you let yourself just be wherever you are. ''*the camera then spins around to show everyone smiling and listening to his song* ''Why don't you let yourself just be somewhere different. Whoa, why don't you let yourself just be whoever you are. ''*he finishes the song* ''Thank you. '''Trifa Liang-Mania: '''I didn't know you two could play so well. '''Foxx Otur: '''Uncle Tarîtî taught me a thing or two. '''Ife Aeras: Eh, I'm just attentive in class. Toni Aeras: 'Really. '''Nia Troy: '''Hey guys, it's getting late. Plus we better be up early tomorrow for cliff diving. '''Amber von Olympus: '''Wait, cliff diving?! '''Hinoka Kodomo: '''Yeah! It's awesome! ''The camera cuts to everyone showering and going to their respective campervans. Nia turns on the air conditioner in hers and slips into one of the bunk beds. Just as she is about to fall asleep she hears snoring coming from Foxx's bunk bed which is above hers. She tries to muffle out the snoring by using tissues and pillows but to no avail. She decides to climb up and cover Foxx's face with a blanket but he grabs her snuggles with her, much to her shock and horror, for the whole night. The next day. '''Foxx Otur: ''*yawns and stretches his arms* Good mornin' guys. Hey Nia. Wait, Nia?! '''Nia Troy: '''It was the most horrifying night of my life! You were snoring and tried to shut you up but grabbed me and I was stuck up here with you for the whole night! '''Foxx Otur: '''So....we technically slept together? YE- ''Nia pushes him off the bunk bed. Nia Troy: 'No..just..no... ''After breakfast everybody gets out of their campervans. '''Eigou Nile: '''Mornin' guys, how'd you sleep. '''Nia Troy: '''Horrible. '''Ife Aeras: Am I missing something? Talia Reflection: 'Anyhoo...to the cliff! ''The group treks up the mountains to the cliffs overlooking the ocean. Everybody takes off their over-clothes revealing their swimsuits. But as Nia take's her's off, Foxx suddenly puts a waterproof hoodie on her. '''Nia Troy: '''Hey! What gives?! '''Foxx Otur: ''*blushing* Just...wear it. '''Adam Beetle: '''Canon ball! ''*he somersaults into the water* Shade Falcon-de Kan: ''*picks up Jewel* Oh yeah? I can do better! ''He and Jewel jump into the water screaming with excitement. Toni Aeras: I'll do that diving piece, bro! They both do a pretty complicated dive into the water. Ife Aeras: Way to outdo me. *jumps in* NIa Troy: '''Come on Amber! '''Amber von Olympus; '''Uhh...I don't...know..it's awfully high... '''Nia Troy: ''*takes Amber's hand and smiles reassuringly* It's alright we'll go together. Ready? 1...2....3! ''Nia and Amber jump off the cliff together into the ocean with Amber screaming with both fear and excitement. The two splash into the water and Amber swims up gasping for air. Amber von Olympus: '''That....was...so...FUN!!! '''Nia Troy: ''*smiles* I knew you'd- '''Foxx Otur: '''LEAP OF FAITH! ''*he jumps off the cliff into the water splashing into the same spot as Nia* ''That was awesome! Huh? ''*he pulls out the waterproof hoodie and a dark green bikini top* ''Uh oh. '''Nia Troy: '*pushes herself out of the water* ''YOU PERV! ''*she begins choking Foxx with one hand while trying to cover her chest, much to the amusement of their friends* Foxx Otur: *in his head while being choked* Nia's topless OMG! She's kinda hot when she's angry. Say something! '''It's...not..like that! Why would I...even..want to...you're..flat..as...a board! '''Toni and Ife: Uh oh. Everyone: '''Oh no...he didn't. '''Nia Troy: ''*her face turns bright red* I'M VERY SELF CONSCIOUS ABOUT THAT PART! ''Everyone is shown laughing as Nia angrily lectures Foxx who's obviosly not listening. The camera then cuts to the group exploring one of the caves during low tide. Setsuna Mikoto: '''Guys I sense something in here, I think the guide was right when he said that this place is haunted. '''Lupe Bound-Amitola: '''It's probably nothing Setsuna. '''Talia Reflection: '''This place is kinda cool, who cares if its haunted. Hey look! It's a clam! '''Yoruko Senju: '''I bet there are pearls inside! '''Nia Troy: Guys, I really don't think we should- Shade Falco-de Kan: 'Hey look what we found! ''Talia puts the clam down and follows the group. They see something strange inside the cave. '''Foxx Otur: Is that a hobo? Something falls off of the strange object causing everyone to scream. But it turns out to be a horseshoe crab. Amber von Olympus: 'Eek! Oh wait... '''Eigou Nile: '''There's so many of them. I guess its mating season or- ''Something else falls off the swarm of horseshoe crabs, a hand. Everyone in the group screams and run out of the cave. That night in the campervans, everyone is still shooketh from the cave incident. The Nile triplets are all huddled in one bed and holding each other, Talia holds on to Yang as she refuses to sleep in her own bunk with Vidyut sandwiched between them, Valeria and Jewel are holding each other close in heir bunks with Shade wedged in between them. Toni and Ife are huddled together on the floor of another caravan, eyes wide, Foxx and Adam huddle together while Adolpha, Lupe, Hinoka and Akihiro are all hiding under their blankets on the same bunk. 'Amber von Olympus: '''Nia, can I sleep with you? '''Nia Troy: '''sure Amber. ''*she moves over a little bit* '''Amber von Olympus: '''Do you think the ghost will come after us? '''Nia Troy: Am, it's fine. I'll protect you. plus you're the reason we decided to rent the campervans. We knew you we'rent as outdoor-sy as us so yeah. But we like it too, not having to fuss over setting up tents and raining. I- They suddenly hear tapping on the window. Adam Beetle: '''What was that?! '''Ife Aeras: I do not screw with ghosts guys! Setsuna Mikoto: 'Guys...the cave's not haunted.... ''They open the campervan curtains to see several monkeys out on the beach. '''Adolpha Bound-Amitola: Rabies! Foxx Otur: '''Damn...At least the doors are locked, we have a toilet and all our food's in here. '''Nia Troy: ''*in morse code using her mirror phone to the other campervans* We're locked in till morning. ''The next day, the monkeys have cleared away, everybody opens the doors of their campervans to see random things littered all over the beach. Shade Falcon-de Kan: '''Uh...were those monkeys or just random drunk people? '''Ife Aeras: Probably random drunk people. Adam Beetle: 'Look at all the stuff they left around here! At least we're going on the boats today. ''They took the boats out to sea. They drove to a lagoon nearby. They set up some of the fishing equipment. 'Nia Troy; '''Alright team! Let's get our snorkeling gear on! ''Everyone puts on their flippers and masks and jump into the water. They are shown swimming around the lagoon looking at the fish and coral, while trying to avoid the sea urchins. Suddenly they hear the sound of the fishing lines are reeling and something moving in the net. Foxx gets back on the boat along with Ife, Toni and Lupe and they reel in a tire, a bicycle and a large shoe. 'Ife Aeras: '''Gross. Let's hope there's actually something in the net. ''They pull up the net and to their surprise there are crabs and lobsters inside. '''Lupe Bound-Amitola: '''Jackpot! '''Toni Aeras: '''Woohoo! '''Foxx Otur: ''*looks inside the tires* Hey! There are some small clams in here! '''Ife Aeras: '''Nice! The shoe's got sea urchin in it! '''Foxx Otur: '''Yo guys! We caught lunch and dinner! ''The camera cuts to the team enjoying their meal on the boat when Foxx's portal bracelet goes off. He picks up and a hologram of a man appears. Lieutenant 'Max Chambers: '''Are you kids the Rebel Hunters? '''Foxx Otur: '''Yeah? Wait aren't you uncle Shield's boss? '''Max Chambers: '''Yes, I got a job you. ''Everyone groans. 'Toni Aeras: '''Dammit. '''Max Chambers: '''I need you kids to rat out a drug ring in Brazil tomorrow. '''Yoruko Senju: '''How much are we talking? '''Lieutenant Chambers: '''30k if you bring them in alive. 25k if you bring them in dead. '''Foxx Otur: '''Deal. ''The lieutenant nods and his hologram disappears. They head back to the beach and pack up their stuff. They begin driving back to the airport. 'Kagami Nile: '''So much for a vacation. '''Nia Troy: '''Oh well. At least we're getting paid. '''Toni Aeras: '''Yeah you're right. ''Everyone laughs as the vans drive into the sunset as the screen fades black. Category:Fan Webisodes